reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Overrun
Undead Overrun is a multiplayer mode included in Red Dead Redemption's Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description The game is a survival mode featuring waves of undead enemies. Players must kill enough of the undead to fill the red meter within the time limit. Once the meter is filled, any downed players will be revived and everyone must kill the remaining zombies to get to the next wave. If time runs out, Sudden death will activate, in which zombies will continue to spawn, attacks will do more damage and players cannot be revived once downed. The players must work together against the increasingly difficult odds. There are 5 levels each take place in or around a Graveyard: *High Brains Drifter which takes place in Coots Chapel *Undeadwood which takes place in Tumbleweed *Bury em' Deep which takes palce in Odd Fellows Rest *Dead Man Walking which takes place in Blackwater *Undead Django which takes place in Sepulcro Graveyard Weapons At the beginning of an Undead Overrun game, players will choose from 4 classes to use while in game. Regardless of what class is chosen, a torch will be given to each player. *Overkill **Double-Action Revolver **Pump Action Shotgun **Dynamite *Ravager **Mauser Pistol **Sawed-off Shotgun **Dynamite *Long Shot - Long Range **High Power Pistol **Bolt Action Rifle **Double-Barrel Shotgun *Mauler - All Purpose **LeMat Revolver **Semi-Auto Shotgun **Henry Repeater After a few waves, a new weapon will appear on the map, marked by a green dot. Players must get to the weapon box before the wave is over. The box has one of 3 weapons: *Semi-Auto Shotgun *Evans Repeater *Blunderbuss Phosphorus Bullets Phosphorus bullets are bullets that, when shot at a zombie, will engulf it in blue fire, incapacitate it and slowly kill it, also being a one-hit-kill. There are two ways to earn these bullets: #Earning a Combo Breaker - 10 kill combo #Last Man Standing - being the last person not incapacitated These bullets last 15-20 seconds. It's best to use these bullets with a pistol/revolver or rifle. Coffins Coffins play an important role in Undead Overrun. At the beginning of each wave, a coffin will spawn randomly on the map, having the players rush to open it as quickly as possible. Once players reach the coffin, it takes 5 pulls for the coffin to open. Once open, several items are given: *1 minute is added to the countdown clock *Ammo *Undead Bait or Holy Water (Only the player who opened the coffin will receive one of these items.) **Holy Water behaves differently in Undead Overrun, more as a target designator. When thrown, it will immolate any surrounding zombies, then lightning bolts will shoot down, killing anything in its blast radius. It's highly recommended that it is tossed away from other players. *Shotgun Slugs will be equipped **Shotgun slugs will replace the normal shotgun ammo. Slugs are single projectiles that deal more damage and have more long range effectiveness at the cost of spread and close range dominance. Trivia *In the trailer, the Semi-auto Shotgun was seen being cocked like a lever action after every shot, not the usual animation for the gun. However, this could just be an animation glitch or a new animation for when a shotgun is loaded with slugs. *If a downed teammate is surrounded by zombies, toss a stick a dynamite near the teammate. It will kill anything surrounding it, yet leave the player unharmed. *The light blue flames the phosphorus ammo cause when hitting a zombie are the same as Holy Water. *Undead Django is probably a reference to the italian Spaghetti Western. It is unknown why it is refered to this the stage takes place in Mexico. *High Brains Drifter is probably a reference to High Plains Drifter the Western Film starring Clint Eastwood. *Undeadwood is a reference to Deadwood, a western T.V. series. Trophies/Achivements Category:Trophies Category:Achievements